


Todo lo que necesitas es un corazoncito

by lucerocanalla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucerocanalla/pseuds/lucerocanalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Básicamente me desperté hoy con esta historia en la cabeza, así que se me ocurrió compartirla. Está ubicada en un futuro cercano donde todos regresaron a Storybrooke y todo está bien, espero que la disfruten. Las canciones son “Alone” de Heart y “She drives me crazy” de los Fine Young Cannibalas, y no soy dueña de nada en absoluto.</p><p>Acá pueden encontrar el perfil de la autora: fanfiction.net/u/4344793/Lady-Detective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo lo que necesitas es un corazoncito

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All you need is a little heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51098) by Lady Detective. 



Por todo lo que habían atravesado, los ciudadanos de Storybrooke aún amaban un buen evento. Cuando las cosas se asentaron un poco, o lo mejor que se pudo, Ruby y Belle y algunos otros estuvieron trabajando juntos en planificar un evento por noche para la comunidad: lecturas en la biblioteca, bailes en Town Square, y hoy, una noche de karaoke. El gimnasio de la escuela fue preparado como un club, con mesas con comidas, bebidas y un escenario para los cantantes, incuso uno pequeño para los niños. Ya habían pasado todo tipo de cantantes, buenos y malos, cuando Ruby se acercó al micrófono principal para hacer un anuncio.

“¡Atención todos! ¡Gracias por estar aquí esta noche!” Ruby continuó a través de los gritos de apoyo. “Espero que todos la estén pasando bien, pero ahora es tiempo del evento principal. Gracias a esto, nos hemos enterado que algunos de ustedes piensan que saben cantar,” esperó que el público terminara de reír. “Pero la verdadera pregunta es, ¿son suficientemente buenos para ganar? Así es, vamos a tener un concurso: una canción y la oportunidad de ganar una cena para dos en el mejor restaurante de Storybrooke, ¡Granny! Los jueces serán: la hermosa señorita Belle, la mágica Nova, nuestro propio Simon Cowell, Leroy y yo, ¡así que si creen que sus posibilidades son buenas, acérquense a Belle para anotarse! ¡Empezaremos en cinco minutos!”

Ruby sonrió cuando vio unas almas valientes dirigirse hacia la mesa donde estaba Belle, Henry se alejó de sus amigos y se encaminó en línea recta hacia la mesa que compartían sus madres.

Emma tenía que estar presente en todo gran evento como Sheriff, pero esta había sido una de las mejores noches, siendo que hubo muchos momentos divertidos y Ruby le había prometido que no la haría cantar. Cosa extraña, había pasado la mayor parte de la noche intercambiando comentarios con Regina quien, al haber sido recientemente restablecida en su posición Alcaldesa, estaba intentando mejorar su imagen en la comunidad. Sin embargo, si alguien hubiera escuchado sus chistes, Emma estaba segura que tanto su aprobación como la de Regina estarían por el piso.

“¿Entonces Regina, vas a entrar al concurso?”

“No lo creo.” Regina revoleó los ojos pero fue cortada en seco por la aparición de Henry a su lado.

“¡Mamá, tienes que inscribirte! ¡Eres una gran cantante! ¡Sin duda ganarías!”

El desdén desapareció, pero intentó mantenerse firme. “No lo creo, Henry…”

“Vamos mamá, ¿por favor?” La miró con su mejor cara de perrito mojado, sabiendo la debilidad de su madre.

“Seee, Regina, ¿por qué no?” Emma sonrió. Esto podría ser interesante.

Regina fijó nuevamente su atención en Emma. “Miss Swan, ¿tiene usted intención de avergonzarse esta noche?”

“Eh, no. Yo no canto. Nadie quiere oír eso.”

“Exacto.” Emma se dio cuenta que Henry había realizado un mejor trabajo convenciendo a su madre él solo, y por como la miró él también se había dado cuenta. Intentó arreglarlo mientras la cola en la mesa de Belle era cada vez más corta.

“Pero Regina, ¡Henry dice que eres una gran cantante! No sería embarazoso para ti. ¡Es tu oportunidad de cerrarles la boca a todos!” Estaba llegando a algún lado, pero sin el súper poder de Henry, requeriría hacer un trato al que la Reina no pudiera decir que no. Se inclinó hacia delante. “¿Cómo podrías perder?

La ceja de Regina se elevó. “¿De verdad, Miss Swan?”

Emma cerró la trampera. “Sip. Es bueno para los líderes involucrarse, ¿no? Incluso yo iré después de ti para maximizar mi potencial vergüenza.” Esperó unos segundos para dar mayor efecto antes de añadir, “¿Cómo podrías perder?”

Regina la miró, después miró a Henry, y se rindió. Ver la turbación de Emma ciertamente mejoraría la suya. “Está bien. Pero esto es realmente ridículo.”

“Nadie dijo que no lo fuera.” Emma se levantó de un salto. “Vamos chico, ¡ayudemos a tu mamá a anotarse!”

Regina se levantó de su asiento y miró a Emma maliciosamente. “Uh uh, voy sola. No quiero que nadie sepa lo que voy a cantar.” Mientras ella se alejaba para inscribirse, Emma miró a Henry buscando algún indicio, pero él sólo le dio una gran sonrisa.

¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que esto había sido una idea terrible?”

* * *

 

En cierto momento fue bastante claro que estos personajes de cuentos de hadas no fueron tan musicalmente bendecidos como sus contrapartes de Disney. Emma estaba contenta de que al menos en comparación, ella no sería tan horrible, pero todavía faltaba alguien importante antes de ella.

Ruby se acercó al micrófono. “Y ahora como sorpresa, cantando una canción muy especial, ¡la Alcaldesa Mills!”

Regina se levantó y miró a Henry antes de dirigirse al escenario con algunos aplausos no muy entusiastas. Sólo porque fuera Alcaldesa nuevamente no significaba que le había empezado a gustar a la gente. Ella era, simplemente, la más -si no la única- persona calificada para el trabajo.

Mientras le sonrió gentilmente a Ruby y tomó el micrófono, por medio segundo, Regina pareció realmente nerviosa antes de encontrar a Emma entre la multitud y dedicarle una deliciosa sonrisa perversa.

Y Emma supo el por qué tan pronto empezó la música.

“Escucho el tic tac del reloj

Tirada en la oscuridad del cuarto…”

Si cuando hablaba la voz de Regina era sexo, cuando cantaba era oro fundido. Si no hubiera sido por todo ese lío de la Reina Malvada/Alcaldesa de una ciudad maldita, tendría que haber sido cantante.

“Me pregunto dónde estás esta noche

El teléfono no contesta

Y la noche pasa muy lentamente

Oh, espero que sin embargo no acabará

Sola…

Hasta ahora siempre me las arreglé yo sola

Realmente nunca me importó hasta que te conocí

Y ahora se me hielan hasta los huesos,

¿Cómo te conseguiré sola?

¿Cómo te conseguiré sola?”

Era como si hubiera echado otra maldición sobre el pueblo. La audiencia completa estaba cautivada, incluso aquellos que previamente no estaban muy contentos. La voz de Regina era algo. ¿Pero ver a su Alcaldesa y ex Reina meterse de lleno en el coro de una balada de los 80’s? Bueno, eso era algo completamente distinto.

Henry era la única persona que no estaba sockeado en lo más mínimo. De hecho, estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y Emma estaba segura de que él y su madre solían tener sus noches de rock. Qué chico más afortunado.

“No sabes cuánto he querido

Tocar tus labios y agarrarte fuerte, oh”

Regina comenzó el verso mirando a Emma directamente, y mientras el Sheriff intentó racionalizar que era sólo una canción, sintió el oro fundido filtrarse en sus venas, calentándola con electricidad nerviosa…hasta ese gemido. Se suponía que fuera sólo un “oh” en la forma en que todos los rockeros improvisaban, pero en la garganta capaz de Regina causó un terremoto en el centro mismo de Emma. Esto era la cosa más sexy que ella hubiera visto u oído nunca…sus sentidos estaban sobrecargados, y aún faltaba tanto para terminar la canción.

“No sabes cuánto he esperado

E iba a decírtelo esta noche

Pero el secreto aún es mío

Y mi amor por ti todavía es desconocido

Sola…”

Emma tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que había, de hecho, más personas en el salón mientras la mirada de Regina se mantenía fija en ella. ¿Podría estar queriendo darle sentido a la letra? Emma sabía que Regina Mills nunca hacía nada al azar, ¿pero era esto sólo una tortura por haberla hecho anotarse en primer lugar, o había verdad en esas palabras?

Cuando el verso terminó, Regina se meció con la música, su lamento uniéndose en perfecto timing. Ella dirigió su atención a Henry, quien estaba acompañando a su madre con el tarareo.

“Hasta ahora siempre me las arreglé yo sola

Realmente nunca me importó hasta que te conocí

Y ahora se me hielan hasta los huesos

¿Cómo te conseguiré sola?

¿Cómo te conseguiré sola?”

Incluso durante los instrumentales, Regina era dueña del escenario como cualquier estrella de rock, pavoneándose, balanceando las caderas, revolviéndose el cabello, todo pese al hecho de que estaba vestida tan apropiadamente como siempre, con una blusa de seda y una falda de tubo. No era sorprendente que no haya necesitado vestirse de otra forma para adueñarse de la escena. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era imaginar los pantalones de cuero, que era exactamente lo que Emma estaba haciendo, pese a realizar su mejor esfuerzo para no hacerlo.

“¿Cómo te conseguiré sola?

¿Cómo te conseguiré sola?

Sola…

Sola…”

Mientras el piano llegaba al final, Regina se enderezó, volviendo nuevamente al rol de Alcaldesa mientras miraba a los espectadores. Si tú mirabas con atención, podías ver el chispazo de nerviosismo que pasó por su rostro una vez más mientras la audiencia permanecía en sockeado silencio. Finalmente, Henry vitoreó junto a Emma, dándole a Regina una ovación de pie, los demás finalmente volvieron en sí y se unieron a ellos.

El rugido era impresionante. Ellos realmente la estaban aclamando, merecidamente, por supuesto, pero era difícil imaginar a esta multitud vitoreando a la Reina Malvada por algo. Mientras Regina hacía una leve inclinación y dejaba el escenario, ella se preguntó cómo habría sido de diferente su reinado con algunas canciones de los 80’s.

Henry salió corriendo mientras ella bajaba las escaleras y se zambulló en su madre. “¡Mamá! ¡Te dije que estarías asombrosa!”

“Gracias, querido.” Ella le sostuvo la cabeza contra su pecho, decidiendo que dejando cualquier otra cosa de lado, la actuación había valido la pena sólo por recibir este abrazo.

Él se apartó y miró a Emma. “¿No estuvo grandiosa, Emma?”

Emma se sintió cada vez más incómoda, el calor de antes no terminó con la canción, si no que se incrementó al tener a Regina al alcance de la mano.

“See, see, chico, realmente lo estuvo.” Ella miró hacia arriba encontrándose con unos ojos marrones expectantes. “Eso fue…realmente grandioso, Regina.”

Mientras Regina sonreía, Emma juró que pudo ver el mismo brillo misterioso que había atisbado al comienzo de la canción. “Gracias, Emma.”

El momento fue cortado por Ruby que tomó otra vez el micrófono. “Nuestro último concursante de la noche es única, inigualable, su Sheriff, su salvadora, ¡Emma Swan!”

“Oh, Dios.” Emma se congeló horrorizada mientras Regina dejó escapar una risita. “¿Se olvidó de nuestro pequeño trato, Sheriff?”

“No, no, sólo me distraje un poco.” Emma se ruborizó. Ahora estaba incómoda y enferma por tener que cantar y, encima, tenía que hacerlo después de la única persona que podría hacerla parecer absolutamente horrible, quien también era la persona que actualmente le anudaba el estómago.

“Ya veo. Bueno, yo por una vez no puedo esperar para escuchar lo que vas a cantar.” Regina le sonrió a Henry quien estaba parado a su lado.

“Ugh, no bromees, Regina. Ya será suficientemente malo.”

“No te preocupes, Emma, yo arreglé tu canción.”

A Emma se le cayó la mandíbula. “Espera, Henry, ¿hiciste qué?” “

¡Cambié tu canción! Ruby me ayudó.”

“Henry, ¿por qué harías eso? ¿Qué pasa si no la sé?”

“¡Sé que sí!” Protestó Henry. “¡Te la he oído cantar en la ducha, así que la busqué! ¡Incluso tú puedes cantarla, Emma!”

“Ugh, está bien, Henry, ¿exactamente qué voy a cantar?”

“¡Ya verás!” Con eso, salió corriendo con una sonrisa, y Regina le dirigió una sonrisa casi compasiva.

Emma subió los escalones como si se dirigiera a su ejecución, mientras Ruby le entregó el micrófono con un giño, Emma le dirigió su mejor ceño fruncido antes de voltearse hacia la pantalla. Mientras esperaba que apareciera la letra, repasó todas las canciones que sabía, intentando adivinar cuál sería, pero cuando la música y las palabras aparecieron, enrojeció.

“No puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento

Las cosas que haces no parecen reales

Dime lo que tienes en mente

Porque nos estamos quedando sin tiempo

¿No me liberarás nunca?

Esta espera me está matando

Ella me vuelve loca

Como nadie más

Ella me vuelve loca

Y no puedo hacer nada por mí”

* * *

 

Cuando Emma bajo del escenario con los vitoreos divertidos de la multitud, Henry le dio un abrazo similar al que le dio a Regina, pero Emma no estaba de tan buen humor para aceptarlo, su rostro aún quemaba más allá del buen esfuerzo que mostró. Ruby ciertamente iba a recibir una buena charla por haberlo alentado, pero al menos ya había terminado. Ahora, ella podía volver a pensar en la performance de Regina y no como su actuación había sido ciertamente inspirada por la exasperante y hermosa morocha.

“¡Lo hiciste! ¿Viste? ¡Te dije que estaría bien!”

“Sí, lo hiciste, chico. Aún creo que me tendrías que haber dado algún indicio.”

“¿La canción es una de sus preferidas por algún motivo, Miss Swan?” Regina se acercó a ellos sonriendo y con un andar real.

Mientras Emma luchaba contra el sonrojo de sus mejillas, se las arregló para preguntar, “¿Lo era la tuya?”

Emma podría jurar que Regina estaba luchando contra su propio sonrojo, cuando Ruby una vez más interrumpió.

“Bien, damas y caballeros, ¡esa fue una gran competencia! Sus ilustres jurados han tomado una decisión y, ¡parece que tenemos un empate! Sheriff Swan y Alcaldesa Mills, ¿podrían venir al escenario?”

Emma buscó con la mirada a Ruby para que le confirmara, y esta lo hizo, permitió a Regina pasar primero, pensando que la noche no podría volverse más extraña.

“Bien, no esperábamos esto cuando se nos ocurrió el concurso, pero…”

“Ruby, ¿me permites?” Interrumpió Regina y tomó el micrófono que Ruby le alcanzó, no sin desconfianza.

“Lo siento, sólo quería decir - gracias por planear esta hermosa noche, y gracias por tenerme en cuenta, pero me gustaría cederle el triunfo al Sheriff Swan - creo que se lo ganó, ¿no lo creen?

Ella de devolvió el micrófono a Ruby, quien, aún algo perpleja, le preguntó al público, “¿Ustedes qué piensan?”

La gente aclamó y los jueces asintieron apreciativamente, Ruby continuó, “Bueno, ¡está bien entonces! Gracias Alcaldesa Mills. ¡La campeona de esta noche de karaoke es la Sheriff Emma Swan!” Mientras aceptaba el aplauso y el premio, Emma se volvió a mirar a Regina que también estaba aplaudiendo, pero que sorpresivamente, parecía genuinamente contenta. Como si no fuera solo una movida política. Emma estaba comenzando a creer que tal vez, la desafortunada canción que eligió Henry no había estado tan mal después de todo.

* * *

 

Ambas mujeres saludaron a los admiradores que se acercaron, mucha gente realmente felicitó a Regina por su actuación cuando la mayoría normalmente no le hubieran hablado para nada. Lentamente, todos fueron saliendo del gimnasio, dejando a Regina y Emma caminando una al lado de la otra, observando a Henry mientras este se despedía y aceptaba felicitaciones a favor de sus madres.

“Hey, Regina.” Emma miró a la ex Reina quién aún parecía extrañamente contenta. La imagen era nueva, pero le sentaba decididamente bien. “Gracias por dejarme ganar. Realmente aplacó un poco la humillación.”

“Por favor, Miss Swan, no es nada. No necesito comidas gratis en Granny.” Intentó ser arrogante, pero no pegaba bien con su aura benevolente, así que sólo dijo la verdad. Emma decidió ahí mismo, que si existía una ocasión para intentar lo que pensaba intentar, era ahora.

“Bueno, vas a conseguir una de todas formas.”

“¿Qué?”Regina la miró, preguntándose a dónde quería llegar.

“Alcaldesa Mills, la voy a llevar a cenar.”

“¿Ah, sí?”

“Sip. Mañana a la noche. Henry se quedará con un amigo. Yo planeaba quedarme _sola_ esa noche. Pero prefiero pasarla contigo.” Emma no tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado el coraje, pero se imaginó que sólo podrías avergonzarte tanto en una sola noche, y la Reina no estaba con ganas de matar. Así que lo llevó lo más lejos que pudo cuando beso a la morena con suavidad en la mejilla y le dijo, “Te paso a buscar a las 7.”

Se giró hacia la puerta, dejando a una Regina shockeada en el camino. Estaba casi de otro lado de la sala cuando escuchó un suave “¿Emma?” y su corazón se hundió al pensar que tal vez no se había salido con la suya después de todo. Giró para enfrentar a la morocha que ahora estaba mirándola directamente a los ojos, la mujer a cargo con la que ella estaba tan familiarizada había vuelto con toda la fuerza.

“¿Exactamente de cuanta _locura_ estamos hablando?”

Emma resplandeció al escuchar la pregunta.

“¡Lo sabrás mañana!”


End file.
